Όνειρο ή Εφιάλτης
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Ο Σασούκε έχει μια δέυτερη ευκαιρία να σώσει την οικογενεία του.Θα τα καταφέρει άραγε;
1. Chapter 1

O Σασούκε θα κατάφερνε επιτέλους να πάρει την εκδίκηση του.

Ένα χαιρέκακο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του.

'Σύντομα ένας από αυτούς θα είναι νεκρός Itachi-nii-san.' Σκέφτηκε καθώς έβγαζε το σπαθί από την θήκη του.

Με ένα μονάχα κούνημα του σπαθιού του ,το έμπηξε μέσα στο στήθος του εχθρού του.Ολα έφτασαν στο τέλος τους.Ο Ντάνζο δεν ζούσε πια.

Ο Σασούκε άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά σαν μανιακός,αυτό που δεν πήρε είδηση όμως ήταν το τελευταίο πιόνι που έπαιξε ο αντίπαλος του και αυτό θα του κόστιζε πολύ ακριβά.

Ξαφνικά ένα κόκκινο υγρό κύλισε από το αριστερό του μάτι.Το άγγιξε.Και κοίταξε το κατακόκκινο πια χέρι του.Αίμα συνειδητοποίησε .Τότε η ανάσα του έγινε κοφτή σαν ο πόνος γέμισε τα σωθικά του.Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από το θώρακα του.

Πόνος. Αυτό ήταν το μόνο πράγμα ,που μπορούσε να νιώσει τώρα πια.Οι ανάσες του έγιναν ακόμα πιο κοφτές και τα μάτια του έκλειναν σιγά σιγά από αυτό το ανυπόφορο μαρτύριο.

Ο Σασούκε Ουτσίχα λιποθύμησε σαν ο κεραυνός έκοψε τον ουρανό στα δύο.Το σώμα του άψυχο και κρύο έπεσε στο χώμα γεμίζοντας το με αίμα.

Ο Σασούκε άνοιξε τα μάτια του.Σκοτάδι.Τίποτα άλλο μονάχα πυκνό σκοτάδι και ομίχλη.Μια ερώτηση επαναλαμβανόταν στο μυαλό του.'Που βρίσκομαι;' Κατσούφιασε σαν δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα ακόμα και αν χρησιμοποιούσε το Sharingan.

Η έκφραση του προσώπου του άλλαξε,όταν κατάφερε να διακρίνει ένα ίχνος φωτός.

Έτρεξε προς τα εκεί όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.

Μια μοναχική φιγούρα στεκόταν δίπλα σε έναν κόκκινο καταρράκτη κοιτάζοντας τον.

Ο Σασουκε ξέχασε να πάρει ανάσα για μια στιγμή.Μπροστά του με όλη του τη δόξα στεκόταν ο δημιούργος των Shinobi Ο Rikuado Sennin.

Tα μάτια του γούρλωσαν σαν άκουσε την φωνή του»Σασούκε Ουτσίχα πλησίασε.»Τον κάλεσε.

Ο Σασουκε περπάτησε προς το μέρος του με βήματα σταθερά μέχρι που στεκόταν δίπλα του.Εκείνη τη στιγμή έκανε την ερώτηση που τον έτρωγε από την στιγμή που έφτασε σε αυτό το μέρος.

«Που βρίσκομαι;»

«Βρίσκεσαι σε ανάμεσα στην κόλαση και τον παράδεισο.Ναι είσαι νεκρός.»Του απάντησε σαν είδε το έκπληκτο βλέμμα στο πρόσωπο του.

«Μα πως;!»

«Ο Ντάνζο χρησιμοποιήσε τον τελευταίο άσσο,που είχε στο μανίκι του.Το Amikiri.Την πιο ισχυρή τεχνική,που γίνεται να χρησιμοποιήσει όποιος κατέχει το Mangekyo Sharinagn.Που μόνο με το βλέμμα μπορείς να σκοτώσεις. « Εξήγησε ο συνομιλητής του ήρεμα.

«Δεν σε πιστεύω!Δεν είναι δυνατόν!» Ούρλιαξε ο τελευταίος των Ουτσίχα.

Εκείνος απλώς έκλεισε τα μάτια το «Και όμως είναι.»

Δάκρυα ήταν έτοιμα να κυλήσουν από τα κατάμαυρα μάτια του νεότερου αγοριού 'Ούτε που κατάφερα να σε εκδικηθώ αδελφέ μου.'

«Ουτσίχα Σασούκε θα σου δώσω μια τελευταία ευκαιρία να διορθώσεις τα λάθη του παρελθόντος.»Είπε Ο Sennin.  
O Σασούκε τον κοίταξε με ένα ίχνος ελπίδας να τρεμοπαίζει στα μάτια του.

«Θα σε στείλω πίσω στο παρελθόν πριν ακόμα γίνει το συμβάν ,που σου κατέστρεψε τη ζωή.» Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια με έναν διαπεραστικό βλέμμα λες και κοιτούσε μες στην ψυχή του.

«Αλλά επειδή θα εμπλέκουμε με τον ίδιο το χρόνο θα υπάρχουν και συνέπιες.»Τον προειδοποίησε.

«Έχεις το κουράγιο να πάρεις αυτό το ρίσκο;Ουτσίχα Σασούκε;»

Ο Σασούκε πήρε μια βαθία ανάσα και έδωσε την τελευταία του απάντηση «Ναι έχω το κουράγιο,να το κάνω.Αρκεί να μπορέσω να τους ξαναδώ για ακόμη μια φορά.»Η αυτοπεποίθηση έλαμπε στα μαύρα σαν του κατράμι μάτια του.

Ο Sennin χαμογέλασε «Σου εύχομαι καλή τύχη.» και τότε θυμήθηκε κάτι πολύ σημαντικό «Παραλίγο να το ξεχάσω!» Έβγαλε έναν χρυσό πάπυρο από τον χιτώνα του «Εδώ μέσα θα είναι σφαργισμένες οι περισσότερες από τις αναμνήσεις σου.» Είπε παραδίδοντας του τον πάπυρο.

Ο Σασούκε τον περιεργάστηκε για λίγο και το έβαλε στην μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα όπλα του.

Ο Sennin τον ρώτησε για ακόμη μια φορά «Είσαι σίγουρος,γι αυτό;»

Ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο αυτοπεποίθηση εμφανίστηκε στο συνήθως κατσουφιασμένο προσωπό του.

«Θα το κάνω.»Αποκρίθηκε με σιγουριά.

«Πολύ καλά λοιπόν κλείσε τα μάτια σου.»Τον πρόσταξε και αυτός το έκανε χωρίς να χάσει καιρό.

«Καλή τύχη.»Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα,που άκουσε προτού βυθιστεί στο σκοτάδι.

Μαύρα μάτια σαν την άββυσο άνοιξαν,για να αντικρίσουν ένα σκηνικό παρόμοιο με αυτό που είδε πριν τα κλείσει.Τριγύρω του υπήρχαν νεκρά δέντρα και μαύρες φλόγες.Παντού φωτιά,που έκαιγε τα πάντα στο πέρασμα της.

Τότε διάκρινε μια πολύ γνωστή σε εκείνον μυρωδία.Αίμα συνειδητοποίησε.

Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά,που έβλεπε αυτό το μέρος,αλλά σίγουρα ούτε η τελευταία.

Αυτός ο άσχημος τόπος γεμάτος σκοτάδι και φωτιά ήταν το μυαλό του.

Μια λάμψη φωτός έκανε την εμφάνιση της κάνοντας τον να νιώσει ένα είδος Deja vu.

Tότε μια φωνή δειλή και τρομαγμένη ακούστηκε μες στο σκοτάδι «Π-Ποιος είσαι;»Τραύλισε αδύναμα και ένα νεαρό αγόρι στο άνθος της ηλικίας του εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του.

Τα μάτια του μεγαλύτερου από τους δυο γούρλωσαν σαν αναγνώρισε το αγόρι.Ήταν κάποιος,που είχε φύγει πριν πολύ καιρό εκείνη την καταραμένη νύχτα.

Ήταν ο εαυτός του 8 χρόνια πριν.Τόσο αθώο και αγνό παιδί ήτανε τότε.

«Είμαι αυτός ,που θα πάρει την θεση σου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.»Απάντησε σκληρά.

Φόβος γέμισε την καρδιά του νεότερου «Τι εννοείς;!»

«Δεν θες να ξέρεις.»ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που πήρε.

«Μα γιατί;!»Είπε αγανακτισμένος»Αυτό είναι μόνο ένα όνειρο,μόνο ένα όνειρο.»Ψιθύρισε προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσει.

«Συγνώμη,αλλά είναι πραγματικότητα και όχι απλώς ένα όνειρο.»

Τότε τον κοίταξε κατάματα τα μάτια του έλαμπαν στην σκοτεινή άβυσσο κόκκινα σαν το αίμα.

Μια λέξη ήχησε στο σκοτάδι "Tsukoyomi."

Μαύρο,κόκκινο και άσπρο μόνο αυτά τα τρια χρώματα μπορούσε να δει κανείς σε κείνον τον κόσμο.

Ο μικρός.Σ κοίταξε γύρω του φόβος και πανικός πλημμυρίζουν την καρδία του.

«Θα μείνεις εδώ για λίγο.»Αποκρίθηκε ο Σασούκε σαν τα βλέφαρα του άλλου έκλεισαν σφιχτά και τότε λιποθύμησε.

Ο Σασούκε του έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά και τον αποχαιρέτισε με δύο απλές λέξεις ,που όμως σήμαιναν τόσα πολλά «Συγνώμη…Αντίο.» και μόνο μιας εξαφανίστηκε.

Μαύρα μάτια άνοιξαν διάπλατα και ο Σασούκε άρχισε να βαριανασαίνει.

Όταν ηρέμησε παρατήρησε το δωμάτιο στο οποίο βρισκόταν .ήταν απλό,αλλα τακτοποιημένο.Δίπλα του υπήρχε η φωτόγραφια των γονιών του και του αδερφού του.

Χαμογέλασε,όταν συνειδητοποίησε ότι δεν ήταν απλώς ένα όνειρο.

«Σασούκε-chan!Ώρα για πρωινό!» Η μητέρα του φώναξε.

Το προσωπό του πια έλαμπε «Έρχομαι!»Αποκρίθηκε χαρούμενα και έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε στην κουζίνα.

Εκεί αντίκρισε κάποιον,που του είχε λείψει πάρα πολύ όλα αυτά τα χρόνια.Την μητέρα του.

Με τα όμορφα της μάτια και τα κατάμαυρα της μακρά μαλλία, ήταν ακριβώς όπως την θυμότανε.

Όταν τον είδε το χαμογέλασε αχνά «Καλημέρα Σασούκε-chan!"

O Σασούκε ήταν έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα, αλλά κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί.Έτρεξε και την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά λες και αν την άφηνε θα εξαφανιζόταν εκείνη την στιγμή.

Η Mικότο του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και τον αγκάλιασε »Συμβαίνει κάτι, μικρό μου;» Τον ρώτησε.

Ο Σασούκε κούνησε το κεφάλι του ως απάντηση «όχι απλώς είμαι χαρούμενος που σε βλέπω.»

Τότε η μάνα του γέλασε καλόκαρδα «Μα τι λες μικρό μου! Κάθε μέρα με βλέπεις!»Είπε και πρόσθεσε «Και ποτέ δεν είσαι τόσο χαρούμενος!»

Ο Σασούκε δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο, όμως το χαμόγελο του έγινε ακόμα πιο πλατύ.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο πατέρας του αποφάσισε να μπει μέσα «Καλημέρα.»Είπε ψυχρά.

Το χαμόγελο του ήρωα μας πίκρανε λιγάκι «Καλημέρα πατέρα.»Τον καλημέρισε και έσκυψε το κεφάλι μη ξερώντας πώς να αντιδράσει.

Από την μια ήταν χαρούμενος, που τον ξανάεβλεπε, αλλά από την άλλην είχαν και τις καλύτερες σχέσεις.

Και επιτέλους το τελευταίο μέλος της οικογένειας έκανε την εμφάνιση του.

«Itachi."

_Tέλος_


	2. Chapter 2

«Καλημέρα,πατέρα,μητέρα.»Αποκρίθηκε ο μεγαλύτερος του αδερφός.

Tα μάτια του ήρωα μας γούρλωσαν σαν άκουσε την φωνή του αγαπημένου του αδερφού.Πικρά δάκρυα έτοιμα να κυλήσουν από τα μαύρα σαν το κατράμι μάτια του.

Ο Ιtachi χαμογέλασε μόλις είδε το μικρό του αδερφό και έσκυψε και του χάιδεψε παιχνιδιάρικα τα μαλλιά.

«Καλημέρα μικρέ μου αδερφέ.»Είπε σαν κάθισε δίπλα του.

«Καλημέρα!»Απάντησε με ενθουσιασμό ο Σασούκε και τότε σκέφτηκε κάτι «Νii-san?Μπορείς να μου δείξεις πώς να χρησιμοποιώ το kunai σήμερα;Σε παρακαλώ;» τον ρώτησε μάλλον τον ικέτεψε θα ταίριαζε καλύτερα.

Ο Itachi δεν φάνηκε να ξαφνιάζεται από την πρόταση του μικρού του αδερφού κοίταξε προς τον αρχηγό της οικογένειας και εκείνος του απάντησε με ένα νεύμα που σήμαινε «Άντε πήγαινε.»

Τότε χαμογέλασε το 11χρόνο αγόρι και κάλεσε τον Σασουκε κοντά του και του ακούμπησε το μέτωπο.

Τα μάτια του μικρότερου άνοιξαν διάπλατα σε αυτήν του την κίνηση.

«Σασούκε συγνώμη,άλλα θα έρθεις μαζί μου τώρα.» Του έκλεισε το μάτι.

Το πρόσωπο του Σασούκε έλαμψε μονό μιας μόλις τα λόγια του αδερφού του ήχησαν στα αυτιά του.

«Πάμε!»Φώναξε χαρούμενα και άρπαξε το χέρι του και με γοργά βήματα σύντομα είχαν φτιάσει στο σημείο εξάσκησης για τα kunai.

«Ωραία,τώρα που είμαστε εδώ ας αρχίσει το μάθημα.»Είπε Ο Itachi σοβαρά.

Τότε πήρε ένα kunai στο χέρι του και το έριξε στο στόχο και πέτυχε το κέντρο με ευκολία.

«Τέλειο!Δώσε μου να προσπαθήσω!»

«Εντάξει,αλλά πρόσεχε μπορεί να χτυπήσεις.» Τον προειδοποίησε ο Ιtachi.

O Σασούκε χαμογέλασε με αυτοπεποίθηση να γεμίζει τα μάτια του και με μια γρήγορη κίνηση έριξε το kunai και πέτυχε το στόχο ακριβώς στο κέντρο.

Ένα χειροκρότημα ήχησε στο δάσος και ο Σασούκε γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον μεγαλύτερο του αδερφο,που χειροκροτούσε με περηφάνια.

«Νii-san!Τα κατάφερα!Τα κατάφερα!»Φώναξε χαρούμενα.

«Μπράβο Σασούκε είμαι περήφανος,για σένα.»Είπε ο Itachi και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

Ο Σασουκε έκπληκτος από τα λόγια του,αλλά και από την χειρονομια του έμεινε εκεί με ανοιχτό το στόμα και τα μάτια του τρεμόπαιξαν σαν να ένιωσε ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα.Είχε το όπλο στο χέρι αυτό το θανατηφόρο όπλο και θα μπορούσε να δώσει ένα τέλος σε όλα αυτά.

'Σκότωσε τον!' Φώναξε μια σκοτεινή και μοχθηρή φωνή μέσα στο κεφάλι του, για μια στιγμή ήταν έτοιμος να βυθίσει το μαχαίρι μέσα στο σώμα του αδερφού του,αλλά γρήγορα συνειδητοποίησε τι έγκλημα ήτα έτοιμος να διαπράξει.Η ανάσα του έγινε κοφτή σαν φόβος γέμισε την καρδιά του και πόνος τα σωθικά του.

Το μαχαίρι έπεσε στο έδαφος με ένα ντουπ.

Τα μαύρα σαν την άβυσσο άρχισαν να κλείνουν σιγά σιγα,όλα έγιναν πιο θολά το τελευταίο πράγμα που άκουσε πριν βυθιστεί στο σκοτάδι ήταν η φοβισμένη και τρομοκρατημένη φωνή του αδερφού του να φωνάζει το όνομά του.

Ο Itachi είδε τα μάτια του αδερφού του να κλείνουν σαν το πρόσωπο του αγαπημένου μιρκού του αδερφού παραμορφώθηκε από τον πόνο.

«Σασούκε!»Φώναξε προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε στον αδερφό του.

Όταν δεν πήρε απάντηση πανικός τον κυρίευσε τον πήρε στους ώμους του και άρχισε να τρέχει πιο γρήγορα από τον κεραυνό.

Μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο της μάνας του λαχανιάζοντας.

Η μητέρα γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει με αποτέλεσμα να αντικρίσει τους δύο γιούς της η ανάσα της κόπηκε σαν είδε τον Σασούκε λιπόθυμο στα χέρια του μεγαλύτερου του αδελφού.

«Ιtachi!Τι έπαθε ο Σασούκε;!»Ρώτησε η φοβισμένη μητέρα τότε είδε ένα κόκκινο υγρό να κυλάει από το αριστερό μάτι του γιού της.

Τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της προτού o Itachi μπορούσε να πει οτιδήποτε και φώναξε «Fugaku!Ένα γιατρό γρήγορα το μικρό μου πεθαίνει!»

Ο Ιtachi δεν μπορουσε να μην γελάσει λιγάκι στην υπερβολικη συμπεριφορά της μητέρας του,αλλά ανυσηχία γέμισε τν καρδιά του για ακόμη μια φορά.

'Τι σου συνέβη Σασούκε;' Σκέφτηκε.

_Τέλος_


End file.
